I will wait a lifetime for you
by Mdnight Juliet
Summary: Después de volver a la civilización, Claire se encuentra un poco desubicada en su nueva vida, las preguntas son constantes y le es difícil llevar una vida mínimamente normal. POST SERIES.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Lost (Perdidos)_ no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.

* * *

Camina por las calles de Los Ángeles con paso decidido y unas cuantas bolsas bajo el brazo. Al principio le costó adaptarse a llevar tacones después de tanto tiempo calzando unas simples deportivas, aunque la verdad sea dicha, Claire Littleton nunca había sido una fanática de los tacones, ni siquiera se los había puesto para intentar parecer más alta en la adolescencia. Nunca había sido esa clase de chica, pero ahora estaba siendo esa clase de mujer.

Vestía de esa manera porque necesitaba transmitir al mundo una imagen de madurez y responsabilidad, después de todo seguía en la veintena y mucha gente había arrugado la nariz ante el hecho de que a partir de ese momento fuera a ser la que cuidara del pequeño Aaron, y mucho más teniendo en cuenta el aspecto con el que regresó de nuevo a la civilización. Su aspecto era ahora mucho más distinto, el cabello rubio relucía bien peinado bajo el sol y le caía de forma liviana sobre los hombros, así como la piel blanca y cuidada, y un vestuario adecuado a su edad. Desde luego mucho mejor que unos meses antes.

Su reaparición había causado casi más revuelo que la de los seis de Oceanic, entre otras cosas porque había muchas más preguntas por resolver: ¿dónde estuvieron?, ¿qué pasó con el doctor Jack Shephard, Sayid Jarrah y Sun Kwon?, ¿cómo pudo ser que el avión con destino a Guam desapareciera de la nada para luego volver a aparecer con desaparecidos del vuelo 815 de Oceanic? Preguntas cuyas respuestas se contradecían por las dadas por los seis de Oceanic hace tres años y que, por ello, todos los que habían logrado salir de la isla intentaban esquivar.

Atrás habían quedado los días de locura mientras permanecía sola en medio de una siniestra selva tropical, le había costado un poco reintegrarse en la sociedad, pero con la ayuda de Kate y su madre todo había sido mucho más fácil. Además, estaba Aaron; nada podía hacer volverla más cuerda que el hecho de que Aaron la necesitaba, y ella estaría ahí para él.

Con el paso de los meses, la histeria mediática que se había formado alrededor de la extraña historia de los seis de Oceanic y su misteriosa re-desaparición se había convertido en un tema del que tan solo hablaban cuando no se tenía nada más de lo que hablar, y Claire agradecía enormemente eso.

Era extraño caminar de nuevo por esas calles, más aún teniendo en cuenta que apenas había visitado Los Ángeles cuando vivía en Sydney, pero la verdad era que era una ciudad realmente acogedora. Todo parecía estar al alcance de la mano, más en su posición ya que recibió una generación compensación económica tanto de Oceanic Airlines como de Ajira Airlines (una suma lo bastante considerable como para que ni Aaron ni ella volvieran a tener problemas económicos nunca más).

Le gustaba especialmente una pequeña tienda de discos que tenía todo lo que un melómano pudiera soñar: discos antiguos, descatalogados, además de los más actuales. Era una tienda enorme llena de filas y filas de discos, Claire podría pasar la tarde echando un vistazo por la tienda y nadie repararía en ella. Pero eso no era lo mejor que tenía.

Claire Littleton entró en la vieja tienda de música y saludó de manera amistosa al joven dependiente, un muchacho llamado Clark que tenía serios problemas de acné. Ella era ya una cliente habitual y el joven siempre hacía lo imposible por ayudarla a encontrar lo que buscaba, aunque la mayoría de las veces, la joven rubia sólo se dedicaba a observar y observar entre las estanterías llenas de viejos discos de vinilo y CD's de los más reconocidos cantantes a lo largo de la historia de la música… Bueno, y los no tan reconocidos…

Claire detuvo su marcha súbitamente cuando vio un rostro familiar asomar entre un pequeño montón de CD's colocados de cualquier manera encima de una pequeña mesa. Con sumo cuidado, quitó de encima los que no le interesaban y contempló ese disco que DriveShaft que faltaba en su colección. Debía de ser de la etapa en la que el grupo estaba comenzando porque el aspecto de Charlie Pace era de lo más estrafalario. La joven rubia no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa al recordar su nombre.

Quitó con las puntas de los dedos el polvo que cubría parte de la carátula del CD: en la misma anunciaba que el CD incluía el supuesto éxito de ventas "I will wait a lifetime for you". Una cálida sensación inundó entonces el corazón de Claire. Esas palabras, precisamente esas palabras parecían estar destinadas a que ella las que escuchara por medio de Charlie, porque así era como ella se sentía a veces, como si estuviera en una lista de espera particularmente larga y angustiosa hasta poder verle de nuevo, esperando toda una vida.

Pero estaba haciendo que la espera mereciera la pena: viajaba por el mundo, enseñaba conocimientos de música a Aaron, iba a buenos restaurantes… Todo lo que una vez Charlie y ella planearon hacer para cuando salieran de la isla.

Así pues, llevó el CD al mostrador, pagó por él y lo metió con cuidado en el bolso. Cuando salió a la calle, el día no parecía el mismo en que ella había estado hacía tan poco: el sol parecía ser más brillante, la brisa más deliciosa e incluso estaba de mejor humor, sentía como si la vida fuera una fantástica aventura que para ella sólo acababa de comenzar, y lo era, estaba convencida de que lo era.

Haría lo que tenía que hacer, viviría, sería la madre que Aaron necesitaba y disfrutaría de esa nueva oportunidad de estar junto a él. Un día, cuando su aventura acabara, entonces por fin podría verlo, después de tanto tiempo, y le pondría al día de todo lo que había logrado en una vida larga y plena… Le haría saber que todo lo bueno que había conseguido en ella se lo había dedicado, porque fue él el hombre que le había demostrado que la vida merece ser vivida y que no hay poder fuerte en la Tierra que el amor, que sobrevive incluso más allá de la muerte.

Una suave brisa le acarició las mejillas y le alborotó levemente el cabello rubio. Claire agachó la cabeza con una sonrisa, alzó la mirada de nuevo al brillante cielo azul y murmuró:

- Yo también a ti, Charlie

Como decía la canción de su nuevo disco, ella también esperaría una vida entera para verle de nuevo, pero merecería la pena.


End file.
